<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Re:menniscnes- "I met an Angel again" by TerriwRA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808565">Re:menniscnes- "I met an Angel again"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerriwRA/pseuds/TerriwRA'>TerriwRA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-ON! Shuffle (Manga), K-On!, Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Past Lives, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerriwRA/pseuds/TerriwRA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A second chance to be with someone you loved, would you take it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alina Gray/Misono Karin, Hirasawa Yui/Nakano Azusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Re:menniscnes- "I met an Angel again"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary should hopefully be enough to reveal the Obvious Plot twist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alina pulled back from Karin in shock, their interlaced fingers separating after their first kiss. The images she saw when she connected with Karin- flashing through her mind. Alina in the body of a twin-tailed girl; watching a brunette play on stage, being hugged by the brunette she called 'Yui-senpai,' playing in a band with 'Yui-senpai' and three others, crying as this Yui-senpai graduated only to send her off with a final song. They called her an angel. She saw not only images but she also felt the emotions of this forgotten girl. She could feel the adoration this girl felt for Yui-senpai that slowly became something else. She felt the despair as Yui-senpai walked out the school gates one last time, while she clung onto a now meaningless white letter. She could feel the self-hate growing every time she met Yui-senpai after she graduated but never spoke up. She felt the howling despair, as if her heart was being ripped out, when Yui-senpai announced her marriage to a strange man. She looked at 'Yui's' eyes, they were filled with regret as if Yui-senpai was begging her to say something. But she didn't. The images shifted again, she was in a cubicle wearing a pink dress crying her eyes out because it was too late. Yui-senpai had left her.</p><p>The final image- dying old in a hospital bed still looking at a long-lost photo of her 'Yui-senpai.' The last moments of a life still filled with regrets. That she never got to be with her. That she was too much of a coward to confess. And as she laid dying in bed she whispered a final wish to anyone who could hear...</p><p>"I wish I could meet Yui-senpai again."</p><p>She stared into Karin's face. Karin stared back stunned, as if she was processing her own revelations. Two sets of eyes, purple and green, widened in amazement. In that moment there was no Alina and Karin but a twin-tailed girl re-united with her Senpai standing beneath a Sakura tree.</p><p>"Yui-senpai."<br/>
"Azunyan....?"</p><p>The two embraced once more. Karin cried on Alina's shoulders, two lovers who never took the opportunity- reincarnated for a second chance. They were going to take the Second chance and never let go of each other ever again.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Azu--" Karin/Yui paused realising her past nickname would no longer be appropriate since Alina/Azusa was now the elder.</p><p>"Azusa, should I call you Azunyan or Alina-senpai?" Karin/Yui squeaked as she cuddled Alina/Azusa's left arm.</p><p>It was so weird for Alina/Azusa, regaining memories of her past life, yet still having the same personality and memories of this one life. Karin/Yui thought it hilarious that she was now the kouhai and Alina the senpai.</p><p>"Just call me Alina now" Alina/Azusa said, almost wanting to say 'Azusa.' It was the most logical choice. It would be odd for the two of them to start referring to each other with new names, thought Alina. She knew she was already treated with disdain by this world's 'Magical Girls.' It felt strange, now that she had two sets of memories. She had gone from a normal schoolgirl to a cackling mad artist wielding magical power. It felt like she had become a manga character. It would have made her cringe had the 'Azusa' part of her not felt disgusted with the carnage she had wrought as 'Alina.' Alina/Azusa knew it would take some time to re-adjust, living with two sets of memories, and the last thing Alina/Azusa needed was half the Magical Girl community giving her stranger looks than usual.</p><p>Still one thing did not change. No matter how much her Other Half annoyed her for her foolish behaviour, Alina thought, she loved the feeling of being clung to by that warm, bubbly girl. Alina/Azusa let herself smile as she looked down at Karin/Yui. She looked like a cat wrapped around her left arm. Even in this new life Yui had not changed at all. She was still the dumb, clingy girl she fell in love with.</p><p>"Say. Do you think Mio and Ricchan are out there as well? And what about Ui? How about Nodoka?" Karin/Yui pondered.</p><p>That night the Reincarnated Lovers slept over at Alina's house and borrowed two of Mr Gray's guitars. It went horribly and the two only managed to produce a loud screech. They regained their memories but not their music skills.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This started as a really dumb Seiyuu Joke.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>